


Not good?

by sherlockin_locky



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cute Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Greg Lestrade & John Watson Friendship, Greg Lestrade & Sherlock Holmes Friendship, Hurt Sherlock Holmes, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, No Mary Morstan, Other, POV Sherlock Holmes, PTSD Sherlock, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective John, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson Being Idiots, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents, Sherlock is a Brat, Sherlock is a Good Parent, Sherlock is a Mess, Sherlock is sad, Sherlock's Violin, Sherlock-centric, Slow Updates, Theft, What am I doing, possible smut but not likely, prob never gonna update, sherlock’s nickname is Locky, we love greg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockin_locky/pseuds/sherlockin_locky
Summary: story undecided yet, will be updated at some point
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Philip Anderson/Sally Donovan, Sally Donovan & Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes & Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock Holmes & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	Not good?

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what i’m doing, and may or may not even write/update

i have literally no idea yet, definitely gonna be angst, but i don’t have a story line yet


End file.
